


DRABBLE: Maintaining Focus

by Isis_Nocturne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_Nocturne/pseuds/Isis_Nocturne
Summary: Sometimes you have to keep your head in the fight...





	DRABBLE: Maintaining Focus

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr friend Sidewalksecrets sent this prompt: Spike's inner thoughts while Buffy fights.

Spike loved the way his Slayer moved. The poetry behind each punch and kick she aimed at her opponents enthralled him, even when he was her target. Maybe that was why he didn’t see the kick she aimed at the side of his head and ended up on the floor of the training room, still smiling dazedly at Buffy.

"Oh my god! Spike, are you okay," Buffy asked, offering him a hand.


End file.
